A drive mechanism for a printing group is known from EP 0 699 524 B1. A drive motor axially directly drives a forme cylinder, which forme cylinder drives the remaining cylinders of the printing group. In preferred embodiments with printing group cylinders which are mechanically coupled by a drive train, the drive motor which coaxially drives one of the cylinders is arranged on a lateral wall side I on the operating side, and the drive train is located on the side II of the printing group which side II is identified as drive side. In case of individual driving of all printing group cylinders by their own drive motors, these are arranged coaxially in respect to the respective cylinder, for example, on the side II, which is different from the lateral wall on the operating side which is side I.
DE 196 03 663 A1 discloses a drive mechanism of a forme cylinder by the use of a drive motor via a pinion gear.
DE 40 12 396 A1 discloses a printing press system with two printing presses which can be individually driven independently of each other and which are laterally spaced apart from each other. The printing units of one press can be driven together from a drive motor via respective shafts.